


Number for a rewards card

by alligirl116



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Louis has a son, M/M, a few pet fish acidents occur, nick works at the pet store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to the pet store with his son, Spencer, where they meet Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number for a rewards card

I held my four year old sons, Spencer, hand as we walked into the pet store. This morning he thought his fish, Blue, needed a bath. Spencer likes to fancy himself a big boy and was going to give Blue a bath, but sadly Blue went down the drain. Which is why I woke up with Spencer crying in my bed.

We walked straight to the wall with the fish. "Daddy!" Spencer yelled pressing his face against the tank, "Blue!" 

"Yeah, they do look like Blue. Do you want one like him or do you want a new kind of fish?" I said looking for a more durable fish.

"Both!" He smiled widely at me and looked at a few others.

"Only one for now, let's see if we can keep one alive for now." I know my son. His smiled dropped but he continued to look.

"Kill joy." An overly tall worked said in a playful tone.

"He tried to give his last one a bath in tub and before that one put soap in the tank because it was dirty." I told him. 

"Poor fishys." He winced, "Good though it the one for now. Anyway I am Nick, and here to help, what can I do for you?" He asked in a very flirty tone.

"Daddy! I want this one!" Spencer yelled pointing to a silver fish.

"Okay, looks like we are getting that one." 

"Fantastic choice." Nick said grabbing a bag, "Any idea on names?" 

"Blue." Spencer said watching the fish.

"That is a great name, never would have thought about that myself." He said handing Spencer the bag, "Will you need anything else today?"

"No that is all we needed." I smiled at him. Spencer was already halfway across the store, "Thank you."

I had to convince Spencer that the new Blue did not need a collar or a leash. I Luckly was able to steer him towards the check outs, where I saw Nick from the fishes was at the register.

"Hello again." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

I felt Spencer tug on my hand, "Daddy, hurry and buy fishy."

"Right, right, here is the fish." I said handing him the small bag.

"Thank you but first I am going to need a phone number." He smiled at me.

I could feel my face turning a bright shade of red, "What for?"

"A couple of things." He smirked, "We have a rewards card that we look up with your phone number and someone might call you and ask you to dinner one night."

"Really, how many other people get offers like that?" I ask wanting to know if this was some kind of game. I had a son to worry about.

He laughed before answering, "Only you have, darling. Do what do you say, willing to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, actually it might be good for me to spend more time with more adults. But you will do." I smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I work in a pet store. It was a slow day, okay. And I got this idea and I had to write a small little thing to make myself happy.


End file.
